Savage land 2: 30 days of darkness
by Sport21
Summary: after being captured by 6 merciless hunters Spider-man is forced back to his own hell on earth the savage land. more dangers arise on the island as it enters its lunar cycle more creatures, familiar enemies and more mutates and even Sauron has returned. but as his friends will come to see Peter not only left apart of himself on the island something savage followed him home.
1. therapy and abducted

Peter sat in the familiar small office to which he had become so familiar with over the past 6 months...his therapists office, the clock on the desk rhythmically ticked as Peter waited on the lounging couch growing very impatient with every passing minute. he hated these sessions with a passion but he knew if he didn't attend them not only would the Avengers not take him back but he couldn't attend school in his current mental stasis and his still developing relationship with Ava would be halted since she told him if he didn't get help she would never sleep over with him again.

tick tock. tick tock. chimed the clock "come on Doc you're wasting my time here" Peter grumbled as he rolled and shifted on the couch to get comfy when finally a tall blond haired women in a pant suit with square framed glasses finally walked in.

"good afternoon Peter, sorry I'm late. now last week we were discussing how your hallucinations had finally subsided which is remarkable progress but your nightmares are...getting worse?" the psychiatrist asked. Peter shifted in his seat before nodding, he just wanted this over with as fast as possible. "well Peter after the trauma you encountered its natural to endure some psychiatric distress" the therapist hummed as she scribbled down on her note pad "do the nightmares vary from villains or have they become singular around one cause?" she asked.

Peter took a deep breath as he tried to remember his most recent nightmares most of them consisted of Sauron ripping his body to shreds but the others, the others were of Ava, feral Ava breaking his bones and the claws digging into his chest. "they consist of Sauron and sometimes White Tiger" he told her.

"White Tiger? Peter according to my reports you entered a relationship with Ms. Ayala a few short weeks after returning from pays Savage and if these reports are true she was responsible for a fair degree of your wounds" the therapist replied. she took note of Peter's shift in his body language, he became uncomfortable and continuously shifted in his seat he didn't like where this was leading.

"it wasn't her fault, she was under the control of her amulet. she couldn't help herself" Peter defended. he was upright in his seat now, as far as he was concerned Ava was why he survived the island, and he would have a go at anyone who would say otherwise and this shrink was starting to push the wrong buttons. "Ava is by far the best thing to happen to me in a long time doc! i'm here today because of her!" he snapped. with his blood now racing through his veins Peter darted from his seat towards the door his fingers just touched the cold metal handle when his doctor calmly spoke up again

"Peter...are you upset that I pointed out a possible breaking point for you and Ava? or are you upset because you yourself have thought of it and realized its highly possible and probable?" she inquired to him.

Peter hesitated at the door letting her words sink in. in truth he had thought about it before shamefully more than once "say I have...does that mean I don't trust her?" he nervously asked.

"oh no Peter not at all it just means you're not mentally blocking the memory and trying to trick your brain by creating a happier one" the doctor replied scribbling on her clipboard "Peter, you said Ava is the best thing to happen to you in a long time. tell me why"

a smile danced across Peter's as he thought back through his memories of his time with Ava "ha-ha where to start" he chuckled "Ava...she's amazing, brilliant head strong, determined and absolutely beautiful and she never lets me away with anything I wouldn't have survived that island this time if it wasn't for her...heh I think I really do love her" he finished.

the doctor set her notes on her desk and stopped the clock "that's all we have time for today Peter but this has been a most insightful breakthrough" she encouragingly told him.

with a smile on his face Peter left the office nearly floating down the hall for the first time in months he felt like himself again. like his nightmares were no longer a great weight on him. he reached the lobby still smiling even more when two slender arms snaked around his neck in a tight constricting hug with a set of plump lips pressed against his cheek "hey web head what the doctor have to say today?" Ava asked her boyfriend playfully pecking at his cheek

Peter looked back her from the corner of his eye "she said you're the best thing for me and that I should never let you go" he chuckled swinging Ava around into his arms

"she sounds like a smart woman" Ava happily replied "so can we go home? I've been patiently waiting and in all fairness i'm restless" she seductively whispered in his ear as she eagerly pulled him towards the door.

the teenage couple exited the building with Ava dragging Peter towards the subway unaware of six sets of eyes stalking them. 6 strangers stood on top of the building they had a primitive sense about them, different tattoos significantly marked each one they were hunters similar to Kraven. "the mistress was right the young tiger cub has followed her affections and led us to the Spider...we capture him and we'll find the master" the first one said "follow them wait until he's alone"

* * *

Peter and Ava returned home and quickly made their way to the bedroom. Ava wasted no time in tearing the buttons off Peter's shirt and pushing him onto the bed and in their blind bliss neither one noticed the ajar bedroom door open and a striped tail bobbed across the floor stalking the bed like shark on a seal. closer and closer it crept until finally a set of four pronged spear like fangs dug into Peters legs

"ow! you hairy little..." Peter growled springing up on his blankets throwing a pillow scarring Raja to the other side of the room "...god I hate him so much"

"its your own fault you know, you don't play with him enough so he lashes out" Ava laughed pulling Peter by his shoulders "and speaking of playing with tigers..." she gently dragged Peter back into the sheets kissing her way up his neck. with Raja hidden away in the closet the two love struck teens resumed their passion filled activity long into the night to which left a sleeping Ava curled up in the blankets and Peter ready to leave. he was still unable to sleep even after Ava drained him of most of his energy.

as Spider-man swung across the city he let the calming relief of swinging relax his over active brain but as he continued on his way his spider sense tingled as a bullet ripped through his web line. Spider-man dropped onto the nearest roof where he was surrounded by 5 hunters "we knew the tiger girl would lead us to you Spider-man and now you will lead us to our master Kraven."

"Kraven?" Spider-man asked bewildered, as far as he knew Kraven was lost somewhere on savage land island not that he knew where since he never encountered him there. but his thoughts were quickly interrupted by a high powered electric shock shooting through his body leaving him crumpled in a heap on the ground out cold

"load him up and restrain him by this time tomorrow we'll be in pays savage and his friends won't find us" the lead hunter ordered.

* * *

**ok first off sorry for the delay in the resurrection of this story everyone but I hope you all enjoy it as it continues again **


	2. teens on ice

The golden sun light crept across the bedroom floor of the Parker house. Ava rolled over in the sheets expecting to bump into Peter beside her but instead rolled onto a fuzzy ball "Raja!" she gasped jumping across the bed. Peter wasn't there again, Ava had become accustomed to these repetitive disappearances but they still worried her.

"I'm getting tired of waking up alone boy" she said to the sleeping Tiger beside her "I get it you know, he can't sleep so he goes out for a run but just once I wish he'd make it home" she sighed before walking over to the dresser and pulling out her drawer. It still felt weird to her that she had her own drawer at the Parker house, but it was a good weird.

After changing and grabbing a granola bar for breakfast Ava made her way to school constantly scanning the sky for signs of Spider-man but there was none. Not even discarded webs. "Where the heck did he go?" Ava sighed to herself as she readjusted her book bag and checked her phone for new messages.

* * *

Spider-man slowly came to his senses inside a cramped cage looking cell his head pounding like someone hit him in the head with a Buick. "Awe man who hit me?" he groaned. The shadows finally became defined into visible faces of 6 Kraven look a likes and a woman standing before him. She was tall tanned and beautiful "who are you?" he mumbled still slightly tripping on his own tongue from the high voltage electrocution he endured.

"My name Mr. Parker…"

Spiderman perked his head up with his voice caught in his throat at the mention of his name. A chill shot through him in a spike of fear.

"…is Calypso, you've met my husband Kraven. He went missing some months ago on the savage land island and you're going to help me find him"

"Hate to break it to you lady but Kraven the moustache king can stay on that island for all I care" Spiderman scoffed interrupting her ridiculous idea. His head became clearer as the after effect wore off he came to realise his wrists were shackled to the top of the cage **"of course there's chains because cages are so ineffective these days"**

Calypso glared at him scornfully. Her eyes darkened like a growing storm and the air of the plane suddenly became noticeably cold "my beloved husband is marooned on that island because of S.H.E.I.L.D and White Tiger. you have been to that island I see it in your eyes, you lost part of yourself there…and brought something else home" she sinfully whispered to him "however I can fix you, quiet the storm in your mind or perhaps the key to your assistance lies with young Ava's safety…help me or she'll encounter a most fitting end, for an animal" Calypso threatened.

Spiderman aggressively lunged at her but his restraints kept him anchored on the spot, he had yet to recover his strength yet and in a voice that wasn't completely his own he warned his captors "you touch her and I'll kill you!" he hissed. The bars of the cage slowly began to bend under the stress of Spiderman pulling on his restraints.

Seeing his spark of anger brought a smile to Calypso's lips love can make one stronger but at the same time makes them vulnerable and controllable. "How do you think we learned who you are? We know the Ayala clan protects the jade tiger we know white tiger has a soft spot for Spiderman. So it was only a matter of tracking Ms. Ayala until she led us to you…and we can easily get to her"

Spiderman hung his head in defeat he could risk his safety but not Ava's no matter how well trained she was he cared for her too much "alright" he sighed "I'll help you just leave her out of this"

Calypso smiled and turned away to the cockpit "Cargill take us to the island" she ordered.

Spiderman looked out the window already he could feel the icy chill of fear consume him, he knew what time of year it was for the island. The sun would be setting and darkness would cover the land, 30 days of darkness would allow the nocturnal predators to eat their share.

* * *

Meanwhile back in New York the team gathered for lunch at their regular table. The jocks were once again picking their victims for the afternoon, the nerds were discussing some upcoming convention and the theater groups were wooing their tacos. Sam, Luke and Danny had a 3 way game of bottle cap hockey going on while Ava was rotating from doing her homework to checking her cell phone for texts from Peter, growing more worried with each passing minute.

"chillax Ava" Sam urged "it's only noon I know you have webs on a short leash and choke collar but come on this might be a tad excessive"

Ava however ignored him and texted Peter one more time. It wasn't uncommon for him not to respond but Fury would have called them in if it was a fight "stupid idiot needs to learn to answer a phone" she mumbled. While the team was occupied Coulson entered the cafeteria looking pale faced and clammy a look that none had ever seen on him before. At a professional yet rushed brisk pace he made his way to the teams table "you 3 my office now" he ordered directing them to the double doors.

They trailed behind Coulson nearly jogging to keep pace with him all the way to his office "we have a problem…" Coulson activated the shield city cameras "…this was taken 3:12 am today" he clarified. The clip showed 6 men with Tribal tattoos circling Spiderman's limp body and loading him into a small jet. "Spiderman has been abducted, our resources tracked this shuttle heading north and still on route to pays savage. We have intel trying to figure out his attackers"

"They look like Kraven" Sam pointed out.

"They're his tribe" Ava interjected "those 6 are his wife's protectors, his elite students…" Ava's normal hardened eyes softened in fear "if they're here then so is Calypso" her voice began to crack and her yes began to pool with tears "she must have figured out what I've done and plans to make me endure the same pain I caused her" she hiccupped.

Coulson and the guys stared at Ava with a confused yet intrigued expression "we might need some further details Ava" Danny coaxed.

Ava swallowed hard. It was time to confess her greatest sin from Savage land, one she never even admitted to Peter. The haunting recollection she fought long to hide "I…" she choked on her words and her breathing was erratic "I…I killed Kraven guys that day on Savage land island. I was under control of my amulet and my need to be alpha mixed with my desire for vengeance… I broke his spine and fed him to the wild tigers. Now Calypso intends to take Peter from me the way I took Kraven from her"

"We'll get him back Ava. I promise" Coulson assured her "but after last time it's best you kids sit this one out"

"WHAT!?" Luke protested "he's our friend Coulson we have to go!"

"uh big guy I agree with Coulson" Sam pipped in. "last time didn't work out so well for us, you got tied to an altar, Danny was nearly mutated, Ava went full wild kitty crazy and I drank lizard piss it was a bad day for all of us and I'm fairly certain if we go back one of us won't come home"

Luke turned to Sam with a very disappointed look "you had a bad day?" he shrieked "I was paralysed and meant to be sacrificed. Danny was ambushed and nearly made into a mutant experiment. Tiger lost control and nearly left us! Web head was shot with an arrow, beaten badly, stabbed, fell off a cliff, had his bones cracked and broken by Tiger, and was nearly carved up like a side of beef by a friend he tried to save! And you had a bad day? You became a bird's bitch" he snapped harshly.

"Screw you!" Sam retaliated and stormed from the office.

Coulson sat at his desk rubbing his eyes "Fury has called on Wolverine to find Spiderman you kids are not permitted to return to that island. As Luke explained it's beyond your capabilities not to mention it's under strict surveillance after an illegal mining operation was leaked"

"You mean shields mine" Danny added.

"Go home kids I'll keep you posted but you are not to be involved" he turned to Ava specifically "I mean it kids just go home"

* * *

**Peter's in trouble and the team is put on ice. **

**they've been sidelined by shield not to help spidey.**

**Sam is on the verge of dissent with the teams wish to go back to the island.**

**the island is shrouded in darkness what new threats await?**

**will Ava finally show her inner rebel and disobey Coulson and Fury?**


	3. arive and deploy

The cold artic winds coated the plane in a heavy blanket of snow they had reached the Arctic Circle with an hour until sun set. The one called Cargill peered through the porthole window but what he saw he wasn't prepared for. "The land…its summer? Summer in the Artic how is this possible?" he gasped.

Peter tensed up in his cage. He was right **"the one time I want to be wrong and I'm undeniably right…I kinda want to cry right now" **but there was no mistaking it, the sun was setting "it's the lunar cycle, the island is entering night…30 days of darkness" he told them solemnly.

The jet touched down in clearing just on the outskirts of a cliff side, Peter already knew where he was….the village where Ava tried to shred him to pieces "welcome back to hell spidey" he mumbled to himself . Calypso's guards started preparing their gear to cross the island. Finally they came for him Peter took a quick glance around the plane making mental notes of each ones location "this has to be quick web head" he thought to himself. The cage door opened and Peter realised his opportunity, summoning all the strength he could muster Peter snapped his restraints booting the hunter across the plan before swinging out of the cage bounding from the wall to the door with enough force to crash through it. He was outside and running before he realised it

Calypso dawned her cloak with a fiendish smirk "he escaped much faster than anticipated. You were able to place the tracker on him weren't you?" she kindly asked Cargill.

"Yes ma'am" he replied as he pulled a hand held computer from his vest "he was planted when he was captured"

"Good, "_destroy"_ the power core so that he has no choice but to find the one my husband carries with him" Calypso ordered.

Unknown to Calypso and her hunters Peter was lying in wait in the tree tops the light was beginning to fade as the sun got lower. The hunters emerged from the plane with their weapons drawn but Peter remained silent and still, like a waiting predator but as the darkness crept over the trees Peters vison suddenly became reflective like a night vison. 6 human shapes were being stalked by a team of raptor like creatures "what the hell is this?" he gasped as he blinked several times in an attempt to rectify his normal vison but it didn't work, Peter had developed a built in night vison.

The hunters gathered around inside the forest but as the light gave way to the blinding darkness the creatures of the night began to stir.

"Find him! The beacon says he's here now find him!"

The hunters all drew their laser spears creating a small red glowing circle. The sounds of snarling and hissing rose from the darkness around them while Peter sat high above them watching and waiting like a predator. Shadows began darting across the edges of the light causing the hunters to slowly lose ranks and separate from each other.

"Hold ranks you fools!"

It happened in an instant, shadow like creatures sprung from the bushes sinking their teeth into one of the hunters his blood curtailing scream rang out the forest. The sound of tearing flesh and snapping bone trailed on the breeze as the other 5 sprinted back to the jet. Peter felt his stomach turn and the color drain from his face he wished he could avoid that sight but his new night vison made it all too clear for him.

The raptors devoured and tore the hunter to pieces ignoring the other 5, who safely returned to the jet. "we're better off waiting until sun rise before venturing out again" suggested the one with the thin mustache and the fear painted face "Jericho was just eaten alive!" he shouted.

Calypsos face twitched at the tone of disrespect but she didn't any physical signs of aggression on the contrary her face remained calm until she simply flicked her left hand at him. He was blasted from his feet soaring across the plane crashing into the cockpit wall leaving a body intent in the metal. "Need I remind you Calve I will not tolerate such a tone!" she threatened with an authoritative growl "follow him and find my husband your master now!"

"Sheesh" Peter shuddered "what a bitch. Well there's not much I can do tonight the sun just set and all those little beasties will just be waking up I'm better off catching some sleep and saving my strength" he yawned before he started spinning a fair sized web cocoon around himself for protective measures besides his ribs were aching like the hulk used him for a 3 day punching bag.

* * *

Ava and the guys had planned to sneak aboard the black bird with Kitty and the X-men. Peter was still their friend and they would be damned if they had to sit on the sidelines when he needed them.

"Water?"

"Check"

"Dry sand for soft bogs?"

"Check!"

"Coffee maker?"

"Chee-wait what?!" Sam stumbled, "coffee maker what the hell?" he exclaimed as Luke started laughing to himself "dude seriously we're going to a hell on the earth and your making jokes about it?!"

Luke dried his eyes and slowly caught his breath "ha-ha awe Sam lighten up will you? Yeah last time was terrible but now know what we're getting into and have an idea to fight what's there" he replied. Despite Luke's brave face he was scared all too well did he remember his last trip to the savage lands…vividly.

Danny was meditating in his room. His last visit his trusting nature landed him in trouble, so he was meditating to better sense the chi around him and feel out negative energies.

As for Ava, Ava was in the training room unleashing every ounce of anger she could on the bots in order to fill the tiger's violent nature and keep it quiet on the island. She didn't want a repeat of her last trip either. The visions and the smells were something she would always live with.

One by one the drones crumbled into heaps of scrap metal on the floor with White Tiger hunched over and breathing heavily "that should…have done it" she panted. The drones were shredded like confetti "can't sleep…can't allow the tiger to regain strength". Tiger was exhausted but that's what she wanted to keep the Tiger out of commission

"Guys get ready to move out" came kitties voice over the communicators "we're launching"

"Finally" Tiger breathed "I'm on my way"


	4. Authors note

**Authors note:**

**to everyone one who has patiently waited on an update to this story I sincerely appreciate your support and patience (personally I would have lynched me for dropping off the way I have so truly thank all of you) but as everyone has likely noticed I've not been the most adequate author lately and for this I am the utmost sorry. you've all been great to write for and have left great motivating reviews. it was truly a pleasure to write for all of you and to read the reviews you posted for the stories. thank you all.**

**it's no excuse but due to school and night shifts at work my time is strictly limited and unfortunately that has lead to delayed updates and unfinished stories so I'm left with what little time I can scrounge up to finish up what stories are further along and hopefully double back to the neglected ones. **


End file.
